1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to the technical field of electro-optical apparatuses such as a liquid crystal apparatus and manufacturing methods thereof, the liquid crystal apparatus being able to examine whether or not the formation locations and sizes of conductive portions that electrically connect two substrates sandwiching a liquid crystal layer to each other conform to a specified value.
2. Related Art
With a liquid crystal apparatus, which is an example of such an electro-optical apparatus, a sealant is provided so as to laminate two substrates sandwiching a liquid crystal layer to each other. For example, JP-A-8-106100 and JP-A-2003-280003 disclose techniques for managing the rendering width of the sealant. JP-A-11-38423, meanwhile, discloses a technique for managing the line width of the sealant.
With such a liquid crystal apparatus, the two substrates are electrically connected to each other via conductive portions formed upon conductive pads that are in turn formed outside of the display region (for example, see JP-A-11-326936). The conductive portions are normally formed by applying an appropriate amount of an unhardened and fluid conductive material on the conductive pads, laminating the two substrates to each other, and then hardening the conductive material.
However, if the unhardened conductive material is not formed upon the conductive pads in a predetermined location and at a predetermined size, connection failures occur between the two substrates, which is problematic in that it is a cause of a drop in display capabilities in electro-optical apparatuses such as liquid crystal apparatuses. This problem can occur in the same manner in the conductive portions after hardening as well.
In addition, if the formation location of the conductive portions deviates from a specified value that specifies a desired location, or if the size of the conductive portions deviates from a specified value, the thickness of the liquid crystal apparatus will deviate from the design value, which leads to a problem in that the optical capabilities that allow light to pass through the liquid crystal apparatus will drop.